Talk:Whitebeard Pirates
Whitebeard tattoo Under the "Pirate Flag" heading the following thing is mentioned: "Whitebeard's flag is that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a cross behind it. This is also tattooed onto the backs of high-ranking officials in the crew, like Ace." Is it really true that high ranked whitebeard pirates have the mark tattooed? I thought that it was just an Ace thing. Does anyone know for sure? Realdraickin :Psst sign your name! :It should read they all bare it, not have it tattooed on them really. One-Winged Hawk 20:16, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, totally my bad about the name, im sleepy that's all... :/ Realdraickin Allies Haha in one of the allies, theres this old woman. When i saw her, i thought she was Lola's mum. :L--Legendary857 00:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Possible, but it's just speculation for now. Besides, this isn't a forum, it's not the place that kind of discussion. ::Kaizoku-Hime 00:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) There are more pictures of Whitebeard's allies, in 559 page 08, and in 553 pages 12-13. There's also a big picture of most of the commanders in 553 pages 08-09. Do you think they would be fine uploaded in this page? Does anyone else notice sort of an animal/zoo theme with whitebeards's allies? I mean there's an alligator, a bull, a giraffe, a panda, an octopus, and an elephant. Look at the figureheads. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/551/12-13/ Should it be mentioned in the article?--DancePowderer 02:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that too, but i'm confused about the walruss and the octopus, i think the octopus is a fishman with an octopus-buddy on his head, and the walruss as a devil fruit. Anyways, About that old hag, I also thought about it, but what i thought about the most was this guy who looked like Franky except those cyborg-things, the page were we saw all these commanders jump out of the boat, in a square next to that giant one. I also saw another guy in that picture were they jumped off the boat, who looked like brook. Hard to explain... Ruffy04 Oh yeah, should we add the giraffe guy? --Horogium4 Power Up until now, we knew the Whitebeard Pirates to be quite fearsome, but since we couldnt really measure their strength whith anything, we had no Idea how very powerful they are. Since this chapter however, where we see them fight Aokiji and Kizaru (wich both were a devastating force against the Straw hat Pirates) as well as Mihawk, there is no doubt that it may very well be the strongest known Pirate Crew... (I just read the new chapter and I am amazed at how much they would whip the Straw Hat Crew's behinds) Ninjason 22:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 1) This isn't a forum. 2) You're forgetting about Shanks' crew. Drunk Samurai 22:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC)bea I was just thinking about the crew structure, if there are 16 divisions, each with one hundred members, do we know if that 1600 includes the division commanders and Whitebeard himself? If it doesn't then wouldn't that mean there are really 1617 members of the Whitebeard Pirates?--DancePowderer 02:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) "...as their captain (Whitebeard) was the only person to have ever tied with Gol D. Roger in a fight" paragraph Didn't Garp cornered Roger many times in the past? leviathan_89 20:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) other WB pirates hi, i've seen a lot of pirates in the fight and i was wondering why they havent been put in the box as characters because there are characters without names just wondering Rhysno1 22:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey can someone make character boxes with ????? for those other new allies shown in Ch. 559? Hey can someone make character boxes with ????? for those other new allies shown in Ch. 559? :Hang your horses up, give us a chance. P.s. sign your posts with ~~~~ please, it is the polite thing to do. One-Winged Hawk 08:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) As shown in 553, pages 08-09, and 566 last page, one commander is left: the one with long hair and a living flail. Hello. A new Whitebeard ally has been shown: the big one at the right in page 06-07 of chapter 570, also in 02-03 of chapter 572, and in 12 of chapter 575. Could anybody upload the picture? Aoshi shigamori 23:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Note: There are 16 commanders here, that means either we've found all of them now or theres a few mistakes in there. That means anymore that appear that are also "commanders" will have to be seond thought upon. One-Winged Hawk 09:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) More informations about caracters in wikipédia. I don't wanna change the page because i think it may have some problems of grammar because english it's not my native language. You could find more informations about Whitebeard crew in Wikipedia french page : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbe_Blanche_(One_Piece) Giant Whitebeard Pirate's Name Revealed Just thought I'd mention that the name of the giant, Indian-like Whitebeard pirate has been confirmed. In chapter 573 a member of Whitebeard's crew yells for a member named Blenheim (or something like that, I didn't go back and check) to carry Jozu who was frozen by Aokiji at the time. In chapter 574, when all the characters are showing their shocked reactions, you can see the giant division commander carrying Jozu on his back. So I think it's safe to say that's his name. Now we just need to find out what division he commands (of course, along with all the other unnamed division captains). 15:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Crew Information Reading the current crew information would give the impression that Buggy, Luffy and Jinbei are part of the Whitebeard Pirates. They are allies at the most and have gotten no formal invitation. In my opinion they should simply be removed from the crew information section. -Quberty Why? Why are some of the NW captain pictures in the template low-res? :Actually, viewing the file itself, low res isn't the problem, in fact those images have a high resolution against even the colour ones. Their raws, the image just isn't sharp black and white. In other words, the image hasn't been cleaned up until theres just two or so shades of grey. One-Winged Hawk 08:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) But it was "fine" a few weeks ago with the previous pictures...why the change? Sorry if I'm being nosy. :A bit of miscommication on my part to another user, but it doesn't matter overall. Its just a placeholder in the end until the anime catches up and I must confess I think I prefer it myself. Lets look at this way, grab a copy of the sharp scanalation and a copy of the RAW and study them for a while. While you've got a better image in the scan for site use, the raw is Oda's work as it was printed. One-Winged Hawk 10:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Commander Names Romanization issues aside, it appears that the latest SBS reveals the names of the unnamed commanders. http://forum.onemanga.com/showpost.php?p=3916647&postcount=155 Maybe they can now get their own separate pages? Izou's Gender How do we know that Izou is a male? The Pope 14:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *In the few panels he's been in, the cut of his outfit shows that he has a male chest. --YazzyDream 07:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) "strength of 100 men" 百人力 hyakuninriki (Jinbei said) means "tremendous strength". Not "strength of 100 men". --Klobis 05:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Literal translation, it does. Yatanogarasu 06:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Since when literal translation is better than the translation ? If the context does not explicitely refers to 100, it should indeed be changed. Kdom 06:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hyaku=100, nin=person, and riki=power. But hyakuninriki is an idiom; not refers to 100. --Klobis 07:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, compare with this: "Rob Lucci is as strong as 500 soldiers" vs. "Rob Lucci killed 500 soldiers". Are the commanders really 100 men, or just a figure of speech now? Yatanogarasu 06:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Its just a figure of speech. See www.j-prep.com --Klobis 07:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you check at Cnet translation, you will see that he translated it like Klobis says. Maybe we should add that to the mystbuster translation issue part. Now it is on every commander page, so it has to be changed there too. Kdom 07:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) To me the topic is settled, so I will modify the correspondings pages tommorow evening (June 7 UTC+2) if nobody else disagree. Kdom 20:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Allies Are ivankov/inazuma/mr.3/etc going to be put on the allies page? do they really have to explicitly ally with WB thru some sort of monologue or dialogue to be deemed as allies? unsigned by 69.70.3.10 : Indeed the gallery is a bit strange, if we put Luffy and Buggy, I supose they should be to but I would rather suppress this two which are not really allies of Whitebeard. Now that the war is finished, their relation has stopped which is probably not the case for the others. Kdom 18:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard Commanders inquiry Something has been nagging at me for a while ever since the SBS revealed the names of the remaining Whitebeard Pirates Division Commanders and I don't think this has ever been brought up yet, but if it has, then you may redirect me to said discussion and I'll see if it answers my question. How exactly do you guys know which name belonged to which Division commander? Ones like Curiel, Blenheim, and Atmos are obvious, but how exactly did you match up a name to a character? Basically, what I'm questioning is how you know that Blamenco is the guy with the hammerspace pockets or that Fossa is the guy with the flaming katana or that Izou is the Okama, etc. etc. I didn't see any pictures included in that SBS from Oda, so unless there was some other information that was left out, how are we certain that each one is matched up with the correct name? Subrosian 13:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :On the actual SBS page the names were written over the images of the characters. YazzyDream 14:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me in such a timely fashion. :P Subrosian 14:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Captain Why does it say he made marco captain before his death when he didnt, also i read the chapter where the citation is and it did not say that at all It doesn't. Also, sign your name with ~~~~ so we know who is leaving the message. It's common courtesy. Subrosian 18:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I corrected it, but I don't understand where my edit on this section went to... Kdom 18:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thekindwellmeaningone's Questions (To cut down on all the extra sections.) ---- *What are the names of all of the Whitebeard Pirates allies? And what are the personalities of all the Whitebeard Pirates allies? What are the name of the Whitebeard Pirates, allies? As well as what are the personalities of all the Whitebeard Pirates, allies the New World pirates? Thekindwellmeaningone 02:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, we only know the names of some of the allies: Oars Jr., Whitey Bay, Doma, Makugai, Squard, and the Decalvan brothers. The little we know about their personalities are on their respective pages. The same goes for the division commanders. As for the Whitebeard pirates, the only ones beside the division commanders who have been introduced are the former subordinate Blackbeard and one of the nurses tending to Whitebeard. Other than that, we don't know any names of the people under each division commander. The only ones who've had any speaking role are the guys Atmos attacked while under doflamingo's control. We'll put the info on the right pages once it becomes available.DancePowderer 03:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick correction. It's Squad or Squardo not Squard. SeaTerror 07:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, by me. That Is ok, by me. Thekindwellmeaningone 19:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *Is anyone going to update the Whitebeard Pirates Commanders jumping into the fray? Is someone going to update the whitebeard Pirates Commanders heading into battle picture? Thekindwellmeaningone 21:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Theres an image discussion going on right now slowling things up. Also the image related editors usually edit the images when they around to it. Sometimes images aren't so easy to get hold of or the usual editors are busy/distracted. 22:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Allies Names Ok so I was wondering where they came from and I assumed a new SBS but the anime's credits? Seriously? Those are not canon. Only manga, databooks, and SBS are canon. SeaTerror 00:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes the people from Toei ask Oda the names of the characters that haven't been properly introduced in the manga yet, so they can include them in the episodes or the credits. Remember that Haredas' name was mentioned first in the anime and afterwards in the manga. :Note: When you want to edit a talk page to start a discussion about a different subject/topic you should use the + button to add a new section. I thought you would have learned this by now... MasterDeva 01:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) We have no evidence that they actually asked for them all. Also it doesn't matter how I add a new message to a talk page as long as I'm not erasing anything else. SeaTerror 04:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :We have no evidence whatsoever that they didn't "asked for them all" too, don't be always so negative with everything! Now regarding the "add section" button, it DOES matter if you use it. While you do start a new topic and it appears like that in the page, you use the previous discussion's header and THAT appears in the summary of your edit. Other editors could get confused by this, you know. Also, don' dismiss so easily the anime's credits because they didn't ask first for your approval in the matter, hehe. Lol. Had to throw a little joke to lighten the mood. ^_^ MasterDeva 04:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) May I join in your little idle chat? (Eh heh...) Can someone at least please put references in which episodes that the names appeared in? It's not like they all appeared in Episode 469, they each had their moment of introduction. And without the proper reference, we don't know if the names are reliably sourced. Yatanogarasu 05:59, October 12, 2010 (UTC) If the anime did it then its still filler which is never canon. This is like the Bleach wikia that used a trading card game as a "canon" source. It really does not matter. If somebody gets confused then they will quickly become unconfused by clicking the talk page link. Also you never responded back on the Henna Oyaji talk page. SeaTerror 19:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Here are the references you asked for (Yatanogarasu) these names of the commanders that were used in the anime credits, you can thank Klobis for that. ^_^ In regards for the Bleach wikia thing that SeaTerror mentioned, the situation is different than the one here! They (wrongly) used merchandise as a "canon" source for character names (I believe it was only for the Espada) but merchandise tends to make mistakes because people don't contact Oda like Toei does for the anime. MasterDeva 06:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard Allies Section Why do we need the section that lists all of Whitebeard's allies? They're already listed in crew information, so why list them again. The division commanders section I can see since it lists the division numbers but I see no point to the allies section. It's just taking up a lot of space that it doesn't have to take up.DancePowderer 00:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Filler Ally? So I've counted all the allies and there are 44 of them, but Oda stated there were only 43 allied pirate crews in the manga. Could the last unnamed ally be a filler seeing as he did not appear in One Piece Green? Or could he simply be a lackey of one these pirate captains?--Mat rix 007 03:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) we count decalvan brothers as one so they are 43 Andre someone should add andre to allies... nvm i missed him all 3 times i looked in a row -.- OP Green Pirates? Is it really necessary to add these to the list of WB pirates? Pirates like Forliewbs and Happygun. Since they never actually existed, why should they be in there? We might as well add in the other Strawhat Pirates from OP Green that were going to be in, but were scrapped, just like these. Uknownada 05:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) They are part of the 43 allies that assisted in Marineford. Even though they didn't actually appear in the manga, they do technically still exist, and need to be accounted for.DancePowderer 05:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Strongest Crew in all the blues Yeah One Piece databook Yellow explicitly states they are the strongest crew in all the blues. That needs to be added to the page. They were not one of the strongest crews. They were *the* strongest crew before the loss of ther Captain, Ace and Thatch.Councilor 'Rumilee (talk) 16:04, November 20, 2013 (UTC) "Allies" As you're all aware, in the latest chapter Barto and co. expressed their desire to to have their crews become subordinates of the Straw Hat Pirates. I looked it into it and consulted JOP, and it seems Barto used the same term (傘下) as was used for Whitebeard Pirates' "allies". Apparently the term doesn't even mean allies but more like "subsidiary; subordinate", basically something under the jurisdiction of something else. So yeah, it seems that our current interpretation of WB's allies is wrong, and they're actually subordinate crews like the what Barto suggested to Luffy. 22:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Yup 22:16, September 11, 2015 (UTC) So it's matter of using subordinates over allies? 22:18, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Basically, or some other term that conveys the same meaning. "Allies" gets confusing with Pirate Alliance anyway. 22:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Subordinate crews or allies.... Well, if Jopie said that the term "subordinate" was used, and not "allies", then we should change it to "subordinate crews". 23:25, September 11, 2015 (UTC) There's a distinct difference. A subordinate crew is part of a greater organized structure. X Drake is a subordinate to Kaido. Ace could have been considered a subordinate to Whitebeard. A subordinate is someone who works under someone else. Allies would be on equal footing with one another. The way Barto described the arrangement, he and everyone else would be working under Luffy, not with him on equal footing. 02:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC) What DancePowdered said. It essentially boils down to whether the "allies" in question are on equal footing or not. Although, it's worthy noting that a subordinate-like relationship can still happen in an alliance, as seen by the Saruyama Alliance led by Cricket and the XXX Gym Martial Arts Alliance led by Ideo (although the latter is debatable. Blue Gilly doesn't seem to treat Ideo as a boss by his line of "we decided to join forces and travel together", and Abdullah and Jeet refer to both Ideo and Blue Gilly as "brothers"). KingCannon (talk) 03:53, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Since the term used means subordinate, it shouldn't matter whether they were on equal footing or not when considering the use of subordinates over allies in articles. 13:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, DP. Which is why "allies" is incorrect for these crews, as the term used to describe them actually translates to subsidiary/subordinate and was the same one Barto used to describe their arrangement. 14:17, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Are you sure? Since Ace and the Spade Pirates actually joined the second division, having integrated into them. The other 43 crews are allies on equal grounds, but they call Whitebeard "pops" out of respect. They chose to fight alongside Whitebeard to save Ace, as Whitebeard offered them a pathway to freedom after the Squard incident. 15:58, September 12, 2015 (UTC) The word used was 傘下. Literally speaking, 傘 is the kanji for "umbrella" and 下 is the kanji for "under". It's kind of a confusing analogy, but basically it means the WB pirates are the umbrella and everyone else is under/guarded by that umbrella. I'm pretty darn sure that whenever this word is used, "equal footing" really wasn't what the person was going for, but it would probably be wise to ask Klobis for his thoughts on the matter as well, just to be 100% sure. 16:42, September 12, 2015 (UTC) The 43 crews are official subordinate crews of the WB Pirates. I think it is inappropriate to use "allies" for them. --Klobis (talk) 12:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) This is one of the bigger things we've been wrong about, so we should be sure we change it everywhere. 14:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I think that you can call it an alliance, but rather than a mutual alliance like the New Fishman-Flying alliance, or the Heart-Straw Hat, I think it belongs to a different category, like a parent-child alliance, like what the Golden Lion pirates have, and what Corrida Colloseum fighters proposed to Luffy.(Shadoguardian (talk) 15:45, September 14, 2015 (UTC)) "Subordinate crews" is a good enough term imo. I think it's fine to start changing things. The problem is deciding how much we want to or don't want to change up the WB Pirates article. 23:57, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Well, the Sun Pirates "allied" themselves with the Big Mom Pirates, as "subordinates". Would that be considered that they are also a "subordinate crew"? Just comparing that to this. 04:12, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, I just checked and the same word (傘下) is used for that relationship during Jinbe's conversation with Neptune. I think the anime also had young Bellamy use it when he requested his crew to become Dofla's subordinates. So yeah, it seems it's generally used for all crews that are subordinates of another captain without being part of their main crew. Jinbe also says they get to have their freedoms, which we've seen with the other subordinate crews as well (e.g Bellamy got to do what he wanted so long as he didn't disgrace the symbol). 07:45, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Soo what are we going to do with this? 10:13, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Make the change, and let's not be subtle about it. It happens everywhere the term was used. We'll say "allies" almost nowhere. Just leave this active until the work is done. 13:58, September 23, 2015 (UTC) So is ANYONE going to do this change? I would do it myself but I dont think my writting skills are the best over here to rewrite stuff. 08:04, October 4, 2015 (UTC)